A Fishcake's affair Take 2 : The Battle of the Gods
by KevAsh
Summary: Take two of "A fishcake's affair" story (continuation) ...With His crimson haired Lover gone, without giving him any answers, The biju starting a war against the human race. the fate of the world on his shoulders.. will the young blond defy destiny and save the world from destruction or will he end up taking the Side of the biju and achieve his lfie long goal to become Peerless


**Authors Note **- Before anyone start talking about plagiarism, please note that this is NOT the continuation of **"A fishcake's affair"** story this story will be written taking the base plot of that story as the cannon material so, before anyone gets mixed up thinking I am adopting that story I state clearly that this story is a new plot line with the old **"A fishcake's affair"** plot line taken as inspiration and cannon

so anyone who hasn't read that story first I usher you guys to read it because, it's one of the best fics I have read and also the base plot to my story starts with that story…

I have also notified the author of **"A fishcake's affair"** about my fiction and is written with his prior consent.

This is a Massive crossover fan fiction _ with **Lord of the Rings**, **Final Fantasy** and **Bleach** contents here and there. So I disclaim any contents regarding those franchises, they belong to whoever people that have the broadcast and owners' rights of them, I'm just a crappy fan author who writes for leisure and to up my English skills.

This is the closest thing I could come up when writing a theatrical trailer so, do not judge… the contents of this trailer will come up in different sections of the story, this is just a gist of the fantasy and adventure ahead… so enjoy…

* * *

THIS December…

**(Civil Twilight _ Letters from the Sky; **Playing in the background.)

* * *

**One of these days the sky's gonna break**  
**and everything will escape and I'll know….**

_"They say….you could do anything, if you put your mind and faith into it!"_

_**One of these days the mountains  
are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know…  
**_

"Even, go up against the forces of hell itself"

_"(chuckles)…cuz that's perfectly fine with me … as far as I'm concerned, even god himself want stop me from bringing her back"._

_**That you and I were made for this**_

_**I was made to taste your Kiss**_

_**we were made to never fall away…**_

_"Because, My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I have a promise to keep!"_

_**Never fall away…..**_

* * *

A blond haired teen, clad in a grey tank top, pair of black shorts with white stripes on its sides and a pair of black trainers, ran laps around the village hidden in the leaves. The morning sun basked in its glory as the shiny rays fell up on the golden haired teen illuminating the spiky locks further more.

While it was routine for the young Jounin to exercise in the morning, yet the tedious training regimen that he's been conducting in the recent weeks were more on the lines of Ludicrous and insane.

No mere human or shinobi for that matter had the amount of strength or stamina to carry out such a hardcore training set, neither a normal person would dare call it training anyway.

A seal array on his mid calves and forearms were shining blue with chakra. To a trained eye the number nine could be visible amides the tribal pattern representing he has reached level nine of gravity binding seal. A feat even the Yondime hokage couldn't achieve, the legendary yellow flash could only reach level seven, which were two steps below that of his one and only son is at this point.

Since the day Naruto started his new "training_"_ regime he had to habit the help of Kakashi to reach the comforts that awaited back home.

As he trained till exhaustion, it gave so much strain to his mind and body that he even bled from his nose when he released all the shadow clones that he used for his Jutsu arsenal training.

He didn't care if it hurt. If he bled, he was a man on a mission; he had a promise to keep. And he needed to be strong to handle the colossal path that lie ahead of him.

"_I will bring you back Kisara"_

"Do you think he can make it?" a man with a set of purple rippled eyes looked down from his perch high up on hokage monument as his eyes were solely set on the blond teen.

"I know him well, he will make it" came the reply form his subordinate, a set of legendary eyes spinning in his eye sockets, an uncharacteristic smirk curbed on his lips.

* * *

"Brother, the humans will perish if we don't intervene; The Demons have somehow managed to resurrect _Yami_ and they imprisoned the Kyuubi as well" A young man with long brown locks and a shining silver armor spoke with concern and panic.

"We shall not intervene; the humans have grown arrogant, weak and dark. They are unworthy of our compassion" A stern reply that came from the golden armored man who sat on the center stage of the white room looking regal and mighty.

As soon as those words left his mouth, mummers erupted across the room. All the occupants started whispering to one another as it was a shocking revelation from their leader.

"B-But my lord" an elderly looking man with white hair tried to add his two cents but was cut off by the leader, as everyone bowed with respect and attention.

"SILENCE!."

"My words are final, let them prove their worth, Let them prove their existence." He said with finality in his words and left no space for arguments.

Within the crowd a hooded figure disappeared in to the back and exited the premises with one thought in mind

_"I will save you dear sister, … just hang on in there_"

* * *

"The prophecy has spoken" the old monk who had a white goatee spoke calmly to his brethren.

"What does it say master? " A random monk voiced the question that almost everyone thought at the moment.

_"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_ The goddess descends from the sky_

_ Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_ a champion will be chosen_

_ for he who will light the darkness_

_ or bring a chaotic end."_

As those words were spoken by the wise elder monk somewhere far away a pair of cerulean eyes opened up from deep slumber. Even though they looked dull and sleepy, a hint of determination and bravery could be seen for that would brew up changes no man would ever fathom.

* * *

_**One of these days letters are gonna fall**__**  
**__**From the sky telling us all to go free**__**  
**_

"If I have to, I will cut a swath through the armies of Heaven to protect him Jiraiya Sama."

_ Kakashi's eyes had conviction and determination._

_**But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know**__**  
**__**that you're coming back, you're coming back for me**_

"I will become strong to protect you Naruto Kun" Kurenai.

_"Minato, Kushina I will be there for your son, my godson, I will not let anyone hamper him or let any misdeed fall upon him ever again" Jiraiya promised wiping away a lone tear from his eyes as he looked at the memorial stone with determined eyes._

_**'Cause even though you left me here**__**  
**__**I have nothing left to fear  
These are only walls that hold me here  
**__  
_

_"I am to be your wife Naruto-kun, I shall stand by you no matter what the consequences are" Koyuki_

"You are the hope of these people Naruto-Kun the light that guide them from the darkness, but most of all you are my hope and the love of my life. I'll be damned if I ever see you get hurt" Mei

**Hold me here, hold me here…..**

* * *

"We will not join this ridiculous alliance, and as much as I'm concerned Konoha can rot in hell" the elderly Tsuchikage literally spat with a hint of sarcasm. He'd die before joining in an alliance that Konoha had a part in.

"HAVEN'T YOU HERD TSUCHIKAGE-DONO? THE WORLD IS ENDING YOU COULD JOIN AND SAVE THESE PEOPLE OR JUST GO DIE IN A FUCKING DITCH RATHER THAN DRAGGING THOSE WHO DEPEND ON YOU" The Godime hokage looked livid as the punch she did broke the desk in two.

* * *

"Hinata! Let him go, he'll die if you carry on"

Kiba's desperate attempt to save the foolish man from the wrath of the young Hyuuga heiress fell on deaf ears. She kept yanking the said man who obviously lost consciousness by her precise and vicious attack.

"NEVER … EVER CALL … _MY NARUTO–KUN_ … A DEMON …. YOU … FILTHY… SCUM!" she struck the unconscious drunkard word after word.

True to the observant words of the red eyed Genjutsu mistress, The shy Hyuuga heiress had changed a lot since the departure of Naruto, one could decide if it's for the best or the worst but the obvious change in beauty, attitude and clothing were evident the latter much to the ire of Hiashi Hyuuga.

The bold way she dressed which consisted of a pair of very short denim pants a mesh tank top and her jacket which she always wore slightly open, and the way she talked that could even rival Anko though not even in a good way, if you take the swearing into account and in a level that could even give a sailor a run for his money.

Some inhabitants of the leaf that had the misfortune to end up in the bad end of the young, _Sexy _Hyuuga heiresses way, blamed the said snake mistress for the chaotic changes that went through the shy girl, as it was obvious that it all started when she was allowed to _mentor_ team eight for a few months since Kurenai had to visit the spring country at that time. _Not some of Tsunade's brightest of decisions._

All said and done, one thing was for Certain, no one was spared of her wrath if they had the balls to badmouth Naruto while she was around the vicinity something that the current victim could vouch for.

Hinata had thought long and hard about her past, she had dug her own pit when it came to her affection for the young Uzumaki namely how she showed it, even though she thought she could let him go and let Kurenai have him, deep down inside she knew that there was no one else that she could ever love except him.

She had realized that deep feeling of warmth rushing though her veins when she thought about him, The feeling of longing, the feeling to flutter high into the hokage monument and shout out loud so that he could hear her from wherever he was, of her confession of true love. It was something that she could never stop, and she didn't want that to stop either.

she had talked to her friends about it, Except Ino since the girl frowned almost all the time if the topic of discussion was about her love for the young tornado which raised some alarms on her systems as well though she was not skeptical about it since she had her fair share of jealousy long time ago and she was not very fond of that memory.

* * *

"It's been a while, Jiraiya Sensei"

"It sure is, where's the brat? Jiraiya questioned with an eager tone. He was itching to see his godson again especially after hearing rumors of his recent escapades at The Kumo battle front.

"What do you mean; he's right in front of you?" Came the voice of Kakashi Hatake, as he walked up to the conversing pair, Itachi walking in a calm stride hot on his heels.

Jiraiya followed Kakashi's line of sight and was treated with the image of a tall blond teen walking in a relaxed pace, as he conversed with a short hooded figure at his side.

The teen in front of him was nothing like the Naruto he once knew. Gone was his shoulder length golden locks instead replaced by a totally different look.

The shoulder length hair he once had were cut short and spiked out, much like the way Sasuke's hair stood up in the back. In the front he had a spiky uncontrolled look some strands falling here and there covering his forehead with a slight long spike on the top. He had two black dragon head shaped earrings which gave away an intense mysterious look to him with the deep blue eyes he had. and most of all the whisker marks he once had were gone leaving his facial features looking more handsome. (Final Fantasy_ Cloud strife's look)

His clothing changed altogether as well. His attire consisted of a grey skinny, a dark blue denim pants with a long black and red hooded leather trench coat, a set of black boots, a pair of finger less leather gloves and Tsunade and Mei's necklaces bringing up the rest.

His skin almost glowed in the sunlight like its divine or something. Jiraiya had a slacked jaw when the said teen stepped to his level as he could now see the clear spec of the changes he went through, did the kid hit a growth sprout or something?  
_  
"What the heck, now he's gonna ogle up more women"_

* * *

"Do you want power Naruto Kun? ….The power to protect … power to keep your promise?" She asked in her melodious voice which carried divinity and a hint of desperation.

Naruto kept staring at her with a loss for words. He was still flabbergasted by the insane display of heavenly power of the goddess in front of him.

"Answer me Naruto-kun" she replied again with a curious yet commanding tone.

"I-yes" answered Naruto who came out of his daze and composed himself again

"Are you willing to take the responsibilities that come with it?"

Kakashi tried to move up to Naruto's level but was stopped by Itachi who placed a hand on his shoulder with a firm shake of his head.

"Yes I am willing"

A beautiful smile graced the moon goddess's face as it literally lit up the whole chamber which managed to awe even the most reserved shinobi present at the vicinity.

* * *

Naruto slowly strode across the room to his wardrobe, a feint blush still plastered on his face from the memory of last night's intimate events.

The sleeping form of the literal goddess that lay on his bed made his heart skip a beat. A flash of kisses, the sound of moans and scenes of recent intimate action seeped through his mind again intensifying the visible blush on his face.

_"How on earth did she end up with me?"_

Shaking his head off of the thoughts which would definitely escalate to another _thing_, He tugged at the door handle to get a towel but to his great confusion the door wouldn't budge open.

After a few annoyed attempts he had enough and punched the damn thing hard that the door lids cracked at the edges and it even screamed

"Itai".

_ "Heh! Serves it ri …Wait what? Cupboards don't scream?"  
_  
Summoning his Katana he jumped into a stance at the ready in anticipation of unidentified danger that lurked in his clothing cupboard.

The broken door handles squeaked open from its hinges as they fell on the wooden floor releasing a loud thud effectively awakening Tifa who jumped on to a battle stance as well, just clad in her red panties.

To the horror And anger of Naruto and the great embracement of the moon goddess it turned out to be,

"JIRAIYA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The self-proclaimed super pervert had the look of a deer caught in the headlights, Skin turning pale from the deadly glare directed at him by a pair of deep brown orbs.

With castration imminent courtesy the now fully covered up Tifa, he blurted out the only line he could conjure up from his panicked and messed up brain.

"Err, Welcome to Narnia? Eh eh eh" Jiraiya chuckled dryly scratching his hair. That was lame, even for his standards.

"Huh, WTF?"

* * *

As the night intensified, the atmosphere tensed in anticipation of the imminent battle. The Rumbling of Orkish war drums caused immense fear and dread amongst the civilian population, as they kept evacuating the vicinity towards uncertified safety.

Upon the north city wall stood twenty platoons of jounin and chunin, all armed to teeth led by the toad sage Jiraiya and two beautiful yet deadly Konoha Kunoichi, Mitharashi Anko and Yugao Uzuki, who looked battle ready and focused or at least one of them was.

"Damn! This just sucks" announced Anko for the umpteenth time within the past ten minutes. She was getting frustrated from all the waiting.

Yugao looked back from her post as she rolled her eyes at the eager looking special jounin. It was evident that Anko was getting impatient with the lack of action as it was clear as day that she was frustrated at the slow pace the enemy forces approached. But the orders were clear, do not engage without orders.

The chances were really slim for them to survive the impending slaughter. As much as winning was concerned, with the lack of Naruto and Kakashi amongst their ranks the fire power they had over the invading forces with mass jutsu was chopped off. Even though they had one Sannin with them at the current time as well as the allied forces, she still felt a little unease tingling her mind.

"Will he come?" She asked turning her head slightly skywards as she looked hopefully at the cloudy sky in search of a runaway shooting star.

"Yeah, I know he will" Jiraiya responded curtly to his current deputy, a cranky smirk playing across his lips.

"You love him too don't you?" he added, the smirk turning in to a lecherous grin at seeing the flustered looking Yugao as she looked away huffing, her cheeks in a desperate attempt to get rid of the intense blush.

"N-No I don't "she retorted with an annoyed tone, but the feint tint of red still present on her cheeks gave away any amount of disagreement wanted to show.

"Yeah, say that without the pretty blush on your face and I may believe you there _Yuu-Chan_"

The horrified look on Yugao's face spoke volumes as Jiraiya pulled his ever so present note book out of nowhere and started scribbling in it while the blushing girl huffed hard in a desperate attempt to hide it.  
"H-how did you know that name only he"

"Heh they don't call me a spymaster for nothing, anyway tell me h.." before Jiraiya could finish his line a ferocious thunder rumbled across the sky lighting up the field ahead.

"Prepare for battle" Jiraiya's voice boomed trough the fear stricken shinobi ranks who looked pale, horrified by the scene unfolding ahead of them.

"Show them no mercy, for you shell receive none, on my signal fire all the fire style attacks" Jiraiya commanded, Preparing for battle as well.

"Sir which ones?" A young Suna shinobi asked from the far corner of the formation.

"All of them"

_"We're going to die"_ was the last thought that rushed through the assembled shinobi as another lightning struck horrifying the resistance force furthermore. Assembled down below were an army of about then thousand strong Uru-Kai and Orks, the forces of the Yonabi, the biju of four tails.

* * *

"Tifa-Chan I'm going to have to jump" Naruto shouted from his crouched position as he stood up balancing himself on the soaring Dragon. He looked back at the brown haired goddess who was currently holding onto the saddle bindings like her life depended on it. She really hated travelling this fast.

"You are going to…. what? Naruto Kun we're almost thirty thousand feet high up, even you want survive that kind of a fall" she started to panic, her protectiveness of him overpowering the fear of high altitudes.

Naruto smiled, as he saw how concerned she was for him. He nimbly stepped up to her level and gave her a little butterfly kiss and held her face to his level.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," he assured her even though the plan he had, was not battle tested and literally was insane.

Looking up ahead, they could see the raging flames from the battle ahead producing huge pillars of black smoke screening the whole skyline with a pitch black hue.

With a last kiss on her forehead he stood up and shouted instructions to the summon beast to keep her safe and without further ado he did a back flip 360 with an acrobatic dive which could put a world class diver to shame as he descended to the earth in a rapid pace, while a panicked Tifa was shouting after him in the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Taaaasty meat" Spoke one of the Orks who had a missing eye, rotten eye socket oozing of disgusting fluid which bought an awful sick feeling to the pink haired girls stomach who looked ready to throw up her breakfast.

"I guess its lunch time boys" The tall Uru-Kai who seemed to be the leader of the group looked dangerously ready to pounce upon Sakura with his bloody sword drawn out.

Tears pooled out from her emerald orbs, as her helpless petite body squeezed further into the large rock that got her cornered. Her squad lay dead amongst the rubble, as their lifeless corpuses got torn up to pieces right in front of her eyes by the greedy Orks, stuffing their mouths with flesh and blood further scaring the young medic.

It was the end, after all she had to go through to get strong to get useful so that _he _would see her true feelings and accept her confession, it had to end in this way.

there was so much that she wished to do in her life, to be strong to surpass her master and most of all to be accepted by him, as a friend as a companion and maybe if she had a chance to be something more to him. She kept count of the days that she missed him and hoped, prayed that he would return to them, return to her so that she could tell him how she felt, her true feelings that she kept hidden deep down her heart all this long, but it was not to be, not anymore.

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought one last thing before the deadly blade slit through her throat.

"_Good bye, my N…"_

**"Hoshō (sentinel) – Kaminoikari (Wrath of god) ** a large metallic arm wrapped around the scared girl as a huge tsunami of white flames crashed through the area literally vaporizing the Orks and everything whiten a one mile radius.

As the beautiful girl was losing her consciousness the last thing imprinted her mind was a set of deep blue and gold rippled eyes that peeked through the cloak of the colossal knight.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto Show us you're Power" The monotone voice of Pein spoke as he and Itachi jumped in to a ready stance.

"I intend to" A sly smirk graced the young blonds face as he drew out his latest deadly companion "**Ketsueki no hanabira - Petals of blood" ** Which awed both his opponents as the Katana truly was a masterpiece as it's blood red blade almost looked to be soaking sunlight into it with only its sharp edge showing any glow.

"Prepare your selves" "**Scatter** -**Ketsueki no hanabira" **the blade broke in to billion blood red petals as hell broke loose in the ancient plateau

* * *

"Narutoooo Kuunnnnnnnnnnnn!" Kurenai desperately tried to break free from Kakashi's hold to aid her blond lover, as the deadly blast curtsey of Ichibi biju rocked the area shaking the earth in its awake.

Kakashi's clone came rushing through the huge dust cloud that arose from the blast carrying an unconscious Ino slung over its shoulder.

As the dust settled the two conscious members of the squad came into a vision that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Right in front of them laid the lifeless corpse of Naruto Uzumaki, guts and blood oozing from taking direct contact of the assault.

* * *

As the sun slowly emerged from the eastern horizon a lone figure could be seen knelled beside a corps of a woman with long crimson hair spread freely around her.

Was it destiny, or was it fated to be the young boy thought as he cried openly bemoaning of his loss. 

* * *

**Authors Note: **so there you have it... as i said before this is just a gist of it. so in order for me to continue to write this story i want the opinion of you guys, so without just closing the page, just click on that Review button and tell me what you felt so i can start doing some real chapters... so chop cop guys...start commenting XD...


End file.
